Jam Jungle
|theme = Ancient jungles and ruins |boss = Yadogaine |common enemies = Acchi, Batty, Big Waddle Dee, Bio Spark, Bronto Burt, Bun, Caper, Chip, Crimp, Flamer, Foley, Gold Waddle Dee, Gordo, Heavy Knight, Hot Head, Laser Ball, Maiga, Metalun, Noddy, Parasol, Parasol Waddle Dee, Pengi, Perara, Scarfy, Shotzo, Sir Kibble, Snooter, Sparky, Squeakers, Starman, Sword Knight, Waddle Dee, Waddle Doo, Wheelie |mini-boss = Box Boxer, Buboo, Mr. Frosty (if big Treasure Chest is forgotten in 4-4), Tedhaun (replaces Buboo after Ghost Medal is completed) }} Jam Jungle is the fourth level in Kirby: Squeak Squad. It follows Cushy Cloud and precedes Vocal Volcano. General Information Jam Jungle is a large and heavily-forested jungle in Dream Land. Other than traveling through the actual jungle, Kirby must also make his way through very old and booby-trapped ruins. The ruins here are all from ancient times, and parallel that of Radish Ruins of the mirror world. There are also some rusty, old abandoned factories located here amongst the ruins. The boss of this level is Doc, who plows through the ancient ruins in his monstrous mech, Yadogaine. Jam Jungle is notable for being one of just a few full-scale jungles that Kirby travels through throughout the series, the others being Neo Star and, to a lesser extent, Ravine Road and Canvas Canyon. Copy Abilities If Kirby obtains Bomb's and Sword's Ability Scrolls, he can mix the following abilities: Treasures *Stage 1 **Shadow Spray Paint: in the first room, Kirby must use the Cutter ability to hit the switch with enough time to get through the gate and activate the lamp to get the chest. **Graphic Piece: in the room with the Laser Ball, Kirby can access the chest by ricocheting a laser into a Bomb Block above, which opens a path that eventually leads to the chest. **Bubble Ability Scroll: in the last room, a large Treasure Chest is hidden behind a bush in the center of the room. *Stage 2 **Yellow Spray Paint: in the maze-like room with multiple lamps, Kirby must activate a lamp on a platform above the main path, and following that, a lamp hidden behind a bush to access the chest. **Star Seal: in the final room, a large Treasure Chest is located on a moving platform. *Stage 3 **Metal Ability Scroll: after the water section, Kirby should take the top door; in the next room, the chest is located in the top-right corner. **Industrial Copy Palette: when given the choice of two Cannons, Kirby should take the left one; then, in the next room, Kirby must break the barrel to the left of the door to obtain the chest. **Vitality Half: the large Treasure Chest is located in the final room; if Kirby does not intercept Doc in time, he will need to retrieve it from the Squeak hideout. *Stage 4 **Graphic Piece: after the fight with Buboo, if Kirby continues up and right, he will find a room where he can destroy some Metal Blocks with the Fire ability to obtain the chest. **Secret Map Piece: in the cavern room (accessed via the right door from the shaft Metal Kirby rolls down), Kirby must defeat the Gold Waddle Dee to obtain the chest. **Secret Door Key: in the room where Kirby climbs up a shaft, Kirby must burn the Metal Blocks with the Fire ability to access a door that leads to a large Treasure Chest. *Stage 5 **Laser Ability Scroll: Kirby must race to the bottom of the large room to get the chest in the right of the goal before the activated Bomb Block drops it into a pit. *Stage EX **Party Notes: located under a gate in the bottom-left corner of the large room Kirby must descend. **Ice Ability Scroll: in the room that splits into a top and bottom path and contains a Sparky, Kirby must take the bottom route, and stay on the bottom; here, he will eventually find the chest. **Ghost Medal Piece: in the room that is a dead end to the right, Kirby must press a switch to make the large Treasure Chest appear. *Boss **Boss Battle Badge: appears in a large Treasure Chest after Yadogaine is defeated. Backgrounds Jammin' jungle1.jpg|The forested wilderness of Jam Jungle. Jammin' jungle2.jpg|A rusted old factory in the jungle. Naturenotchbackground8.png|Ruins area where the fight with Yadogaine takes place. Jam Jungle Portal.png|Jam Jungle portal Gallery Jam Jungle Map.PNG|Level Map KSqSq_JJ1.png|Sword Kirby wanders through the dangerous jungle. KSqSq_JJ2.png|Kirby approaches the edge of a thick jungle area. KSqSq_Jam_Jungle_Screenshot_1.png|Fighter Kirby discovers ancient ruins within the jungle. KSqSq_Jam_Jungle_Screenshot_2.png|Kirby dashes from a massive boulder in the ruins. KSqSq_Jam_Jungle_Screenshot_3.png|Kirby running through an old, abandoned factory. de:Rätselwald ja:ジャムジャングル zh:茂密的富饶丛林 Category:Levels Category:Levels in Kirby: Squeak Squad Category:Metal Category:Jungle